Urges, One Shot
by YJYaoi
Summary: Tim's had a long day at school and Dick is still dealing withWayne Enterprise business but needs get the better of both of them. One Shot. Yaoi BxB. Tim and Dick.


**Okay so this is just a One Shot Story, I was going to turn into a full one at one point but I thought I might as well just post as a One Shot.**

* * *

Tim walked into Wayne Manor and placed his bag down on the stairs and headed to the lounge room where he could hear Dicks voice. He opened the sliding doors and Dick turned his head and saw Tim and gave him a smile and went back to talking on the phone. Tim walked over and sat in between Dick's legs and turned on the TV and began to watch snuggling up to Dick.

Dick wrapped one of his arms around Tim and kissed him on the top of the head as he continued to discuss some business things on the phone. Tim snuggled in closer an every time he did his ass rubbed against Dicks cock, which was slowly getting hard. Dick brought his arm up and slowly started to unbutton Tim's shirt until it was fully undone showing his muscled chest.

Dick ran his hands up and down Tim's chest and continued to talk on the phone. Tim started to moan when Dick tweaked his nipples and Dick just raised a finger to his mouth imitating him to be quite. Dick slowly moved his hand down his chest till he was at Tim's pants. He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped them and then started to rub Tim's hard cock though his underwear.

Tim slammed his hand over his mouth as Dick reached into his underwear and started to stroke his cock. Dick started grinding into Tim as he jerked him off, slowly getting faster and faster. Tim reached behind him and stoked Dick through his pants causing him to moan a little and bite down on his bottom lip to contain them. Tim slowly removed Dick's hand and knelt down in front of him. He untucked his shirt and then slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, to Tim's surprise Dick had gone commando. Dick's cock was hard and leaking precum.

Tim leaned in and plunged Dick's hard cock into his mouth causing Dick to try contain his moans. Dick tried to push Tim off but he kept bobbing up and down, making Dick bite down on his bottom lip. Tim put his fingers up to Dick's mouth and got him to suck on them and once they were nice and wet Tim removed them and shoved one into his hole.

He moaned around Dick's cock as he added a second one and continued to push them in and out and scissoring him self. Dick looked down and Tim's blue eyes looked up at him and he could see lust in them. Tim removed his fingers and took his mouth away from Dick's cock. Dick looked at him confused and then he realised. Tim dragged Dick into a better position and remove his and Dicks pants. He slowly kneelt down above Dick's crouch and then he slowly lowered him self on to his cock.

Dick moaned and then quickly reacted by slapped his hand over his mouth and continued to discuss business on the phone. Tim had finally lowered him self all the way onto Dicks cock and he started to bob up and down and moaned quietly in pleasure. Dick reached out and started to jerk Tim off as he bobbed up and down and Dick started to thrust into Tim's movements.

"Yes, thank you talk later" Dick said quickly hanging up and throwing the phone on the floor and pulling Tim in to a kiss.

"Oh god I hate you sometimes" Dick said as he kissed Tim eagerly and pushed his tongue into his mouth.

Their tongues fought against each other for dominance as moans filled their mouths. Dick slowly pulled Tim up on to the couch and rolled him over onto his back and as he did any remaining clothing was discarded. Dick broke the kiss and took to kissing and biting Tim's neck causing small marks to form.

"Miss me did you?" Tim moaned as Dick slowly made his way down to his nipple.

Dick mumbled as he finally reached Tim's nipple and began to suck and bite causing Tim to moan loudly.

"Be quite, don't want Alfred to hear" Dick snapped.

Tim nodded and watched as Dick slowly kissed down his torso and licked the groves of his abs and then all the way down to the base of his cock. Tim stared down in anticipation, waiting for Dick to do it. Dick looked up into Tim's blue eyes and saw the lust and anticipation on his face and as he saw it a cheeky smile came across his face.

He slowly licked along the slit of Tim's dick gathering the precum that had been oozing out for some time. Tim bit down on his bottom lip containing his moans, but they still seemed to escape and echo through the manor. Dick started to lick around the head of Tim's cock before he finally brought it into his mouth. Dick slowly started to bob up and down and lick around the head of Tim's cock every time he came up.

Tim brought his hands down and places them on the back of Dick's head and entwined them in his hair as Dick stared to speed up. Dick ran his hands up along Tims chest and up to his nipples, he pinched them and tweaked them causing Tim to moan loudly and thrust up into Dick's mouth. Dick ran one of his hands up along Tim's neck and across his jaw until it was at his mouth. His fingers poked for entrance and Tim willing granted.

Tim sucked and licked on Dick's fingers knowing what he was going to do with them. Dick smiled around Tim's cock seeing how eager and horny he was for this. Dick slowly removed his mouth from around Tim's cock causing a pop sound. He then licked his way down past Tim's cock and along his balls before lifting his legs up on to his shoulders, so that Tim's eager hole was positioned in front of his mouth.

Dick liked around Tim's hole and could feel his moans as they vibrated in his mouth and onto his fingers. Dick smiled before he slowly started to gab his lounge into Tim's hole causing him to thrust backwards into it and Dick knew Tim wanted it more then ever. With that Dick shoved his tongue around causing Tim to bite down on his fingers so he didn't scream in pleasure. Dick poked his tongue in and out getting Tim's hole ready. Once Dick could feel his fingers were wet enough he pulled them out of Tim's mouth.

He took Tim's legs off his shoulders and crawled up will he was face to face with Tim, who had his mouth wide open as he panted. Dick plunged his tongue into Tim's mouth and tasted the sweetness of it. Their tongues battled against each other and Dick slowly brought his saliva-covered fingers to Tim's awaiting hole. He slowly poked one finger in and started to move it in and out, causing Tim to man lightly into his mouth.

Dick picked up the pace moving it faster and faster slowly going deeper trying to find his sweet spot. As Tim's moans grew louder in his mouth he decided to add a second finger in and started to scissor him and he could tell Tim liked it cause he thrust into Dick's finger movements and he took that as a sign to add another finger. Tim moaned even more and Dick thrust he fingers in and out and he opened his eyes as he continued to passionately make out with him. Tim's eyes were slightly open and of what Dick could see of those beautiful blue eyes he could tell Tim wanted it and Dick smiled cheekily knowing how much he was teasing him.

Dick continued to kiss Tim and slowly kissed down along his jaw line and down his neck still thrusting his fingers in and out of Tim. Tim moaned in pleasure and annoyance at how Dick was just teasing him and making it wait. Even though Dick's cock was aching to be inside Tim and his precum was oozing everywhere Dick loved to tease.

"God dam it Dick stop teasing and just fuck me" Tim blurted out in-between moans.

"Are you sure?" Dick said with a big grin.

"Yes, now just hurry up"

With that Dick slowly removed his fingers causing a pop, before he got in between Tim's legs. He leaned down and started to kiss Tim as he positioned he hard cock at the entry of Tim's tight hole. Tim winced in pain and pleasure as Dick slowly pushed in, but Dick' kisses made it all better. Dick finally go all the way in and once he had given Tim time to adjust, he slowly pulled out before thrusting back in hard causing Tim to release a scream in pleasure that echoed all the way through the manor and into the Batcave awakening some bats.

Dick thrust in and out fast causing both him and Tim to moan loudly. As he did Tim wrapped his legs around Dick's waist and thrust backwards to meet Dick's thrust. Their moans filled the room and there was no time for words and Dick passionately kissed Tim's neck as he thrust in harder and deeper trying to hit his prostate.

The he hit it and Tim screamed even louder this time that both of them were sure that the whole of Gotham could hear them. Dick continued to thrust deep and hit that spot and every time Tim moaned in pleasure and so did Dick. Dick slowly kissed his way back up Tim's neck and then his jaw till he was back at Tim's mouth and he shoved their lips together and shoved his tongue in and both their moans mixed together in each others mouths as their tongues entwined with together.

Dick brought one of his hands down in between them both and wrapped it around Tim's cock and started to pump. As he did Tim thrust into his fist and then back onto his cock trying to keep a rhythm. Tim moaned more and more each time feeling that he was getting close and he knew he would cum soon and he could tell by the way Dick was thrusting in harder and harder each time that he was to.

As Dick continued to pump his cock Tim brought his hands up onto Dick's back and he could feel the sweat running down his back.

"Dick, I'm…I'm… Cumming" He yelled as he dug his nails into Dick's back.

Shot after shot of cum shot between them mostly onto Tim's chest and Dick's hand. As Tim cam all over his chest his inner muscles tightened around Dick's cock and that was all he needed. His back arched and he shot his seed deep into Tim's ass. Tim could feel Dick's cock spasming in his ass as it was filled with his lover's hot seed.

As soon as Dick had finished he collapsed down on top of Tim in exhaustion, before he rolled of him and on to the small free space on the couch. Both of them lay there panting loudly trying to regain their breath. Once they finally did Tim rolled over on his side draping one arm on to Dick's chest and snuggling up close to him as Dick wrapped an arm around Tim.

"That was amazing" Dick said smiling down at Tim.

"I know, best in a while and do you always have to tease?" Tim said looking up at the extremely happy Dick.

"Every time" He smiled.

Tim punched him lightly in the chest before leaning up to kiss him.

"Grayson, Drake. What the fuck?" Came Damian's voice from the doorway.

"Oh shit Dami, I thought you were out" Dick said looking over the back of the couch.

"You could a least keep it to your room and I hope you plan on buying a new couch" Damian yelled at them both.

"No baby bro we don't want to waist money and come on I'm sure this isn't the first time some one had sex on this couch" Tim laughed, but Dick soon hit him for saying it.

"Well then more reason's to buy a new one. I'm going to my room so be quite" Damian said before storming off.

"Are we really going to get a new couch?" Tim asked.

"No, I'll just get it re covered" Dick laughed.

"Any way where were we?" Tim said with a big cheeky smile as he leaning in and kissed Dick again.

"Maybe we should take this to the room" Dick said with a smile.

"Yeah"

Both were off the couch in a few seconds clothes in hand and off up the stairs and into the privacy of the master bedroom.

* * *

**Okay so there it is, I hope you like it. Please do review and read my other stories. Might wrote some more Dick and Tim or other pairings in the bat family.**

**Thanks For Reading**

**YJYAOI**


End file.
